High performance conductive hard brittle materials such as die steel, engineering ceramic and hard alloy is applied extensively, which has high hardness, low breaking tenacity, and is hard to be machined to high quality surface. Traditional mechanical cutting does not only have high requirement for the combined performance of tools, but also have questions for example large cutting force, high cutting temperature, low quality of machined surface. As the conductive hard brittle materials, many new machining methods appear recent years, for example electrical spark machining, laser machining, electrical chemical erosion machining. But the machining methods have low quality of machined surface, high production cost, and erosion fluid and cooling fluid which is difficult to deal.
Hence, a short pulse discharge grinding method is used, which melts cuttings by pulse electrical spark produced by grind wheel's metallic bond and cuttings, making molten cuttings be removed by high speed rotation wheel.